When Hope Loses Light
by Hikari Yagamii
Summary: Just read... Summaries aren't my thing... Chapter 3 is finally up. It has Daikari to the limit, as well as lemony content. So, if by some accident of nature, you don't like Daikari, then I suggest you stay far away...
1. When Hope Loses Light

When Hope Loses Light  
By: Codii  
  
Codii: Finally, I'm starting this series. I got the idea from a friend, but eventually turned into a many-chaptered story, and it's gonna turn out really depressing at the end, so please, don't kill me!  
  
Takeru: Why's it gonna be depressing?  
  
Codii: I'm killing someone off.  
  
Daisuke: WHAT? Who?  
  
Codii: You'll find out as soon as everyone else does.  
  
Hikari: Not even a little hint for your very best muses?  
  
Codii: Shaddup and do the disclaimer.  
  
Hikari: Max doesn't have a thing to do with the production or sales of Digimon; Digital Monsters.  
  
Daisuke: If she did, it would have ceased to exist long ago.  
  
Takeru: Since Max hasn't told us the coupling, we're stuck, so we can't help you out.   
  
Codii: I'm keeping it a secret for a very good reason. I have to hide at the end of this one, because you'll all be after me.  
  
Hikari: Just tell us? Please?  
  
Max: No.  
  
Hikari: Hmph... Maybe I'll send a flame of my own...  
  
Max: ::Shoves Hikari in the coatcloset.:: Not while I'm still breathing. Anyway, read and review, tell me what you think! And Ryan, you bish, this is for how you were such a brat in RP!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
''It would never work out!''  
  
''But it did in the past!''  
  
''Yeah, well, maybe I'm ready for someone new.''  
  
Blinking, Hikari Yagami was hurt by those words. ''Maybe if you weren't such a jerk, I'd stay!''  
  
''You're such a bitch! You never have any time for me, or for anyone!" Takeru Takaishi, once her best friend, shot back.  
  
"Maybe if Juun wasn't hanging all over you, I'd spend time with you!''  
  
"Is it my fault she gave up on Yamato and decided to pursue me?''  
  
''YES! You're the one who's letting her fawn all over you, and don't you dare deny it! When I was over Megani's house, we went to the park, and I saw you two frenching! And, not to mention the fact that I heard you say that you hated me, and loved her!''  
  
''Okay. I won't deny it.''  
  
''I thought you were actually a decent person, Takeru Takaishi. But I guess I was wrong...''  
  
''Sure. It's all my fault. Just get out of my life.''  
  
Eyes blazing, Hikari did the one thing she had never done to him before. She slapped him across the face, hard enough to leave a mark. Then, without further remark, she dashed to the door, leaving his apartment, just to escape...  
  
Stunned, he could only watch as she ran out, heedless of the stinging pain across his cheek. He didn't quite expect it to go so badly, but... He had to leave her behind...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Hikari~  
  
The bitterly cold rain lashed down on me, but I didn't stop running. I couldn't, since my best friend, of almost 11 years, would just turn on me, and expect me to move on. It mentally hurt me, because I thought of him as a really sweet guy, but it was the hellion within, that lashed out.   
  
Within 15 minutes of leaving his apartment, I was completely soaked. I found myself by our old elementary school, where I had met Daisuke Motomiya, Inoue Miyako, and Hida Iori. The only really common thing about us was the fact that we were the second squad of Chosen Children.  
  
Without really thinking, I headed towards a nearby apartment complex. As far as I knew, Daisuke and Hida still lived there. Miyako had moved out last year, to go to an advanced computer technology college. Daisuke stayed at home, mainly because Juun left for America, to pursue Yamato Ishida, Takeru's older, more sophisticated brother. He was already an international soccer star, because that was his goal from age 8. And Hida still lived at home, for two reasons. Mainly because he was only 16, and he was still taking kendo lessons from his grandfather. Deciding to get out of the storm, I walked through the main doors, and took the elevator up to the 9th floor.  
  
After walking to the end of the corridor, I arrived at my destination; Daisuke's home. Lightly knocking on the door, I shifted my weight, unsure of the reception I was about to receive.  
  
''Who's there?''  
  
''Dai-chan? It's me, Hikari. Do you mind if I stay for awhile?''  
  
''Sure, come on in!'' With that, Daisuke opened the door, giving me access to his house.  
  
Walking through the door, I smiled at Daisuke, quite surprised that he had changed so much in the last year since I had last seen him. His dark burgundy hair was now a raven black shade. It was still uncontrollable, as it stuck out in every direction possible. His brown eyes were still somewhat large, but they now held a more knowledgeable light in them. He was taller, too, only a few inches shorter than Takeru. Now that I think about it, he was always kinda cute... In that pesky, annoying boyish way...  
  
''So, what brings you here?''  
  
''Nothing really...''  
  
''It's been over a year since I last saw you, so something must be up.''  
  
''Well, if you have to know, Takeru just severely trashed my pride, so I won't be seeing him for a long time. I just dropped by since it's closer than my house in this pouring rain, and you're nice enough to let me in.''  
  
''You're always welcome around here. Even at Hida's, though his grandfather's getting more eccentric by day...''  
  
''He's still pretty cool, for an old guy.''  
  
''If you can even call it that... ''  
  
''Is Hida even around today?''  
  
''Yup. Miyako's in town, too. Want to see if they can stop by?''  
  
''Sure! It'd be great if they could come by! I've missed Miyako, and haven't see Hida in over a year.''  
  
''I'll call them on my mom's line. You can order us all a pizza.''  
  
''No toppings, since we can all deal with that.''  
  
''Aw, no anchovies?''  
  
''You're the only one who can stand them...''  
  
''Just a few slices? Please?''  
  
''Eh, why not... You're paying, anyways...''  
  
''Damn right! Waitaminute... Why do I have to pay?''  
  
''It was your idea, this is your house, and I don't have enough money to buy 3 large pizzas.''  
  
''Sure... Leave the money deals to the international soccer star...''  
  
''That's exactly what I'm doing.''  
  
''It figures I always fall for the stingy chicks...''   
  
''Thinking of stingy... Why don't you call and see if Ken can come by for awhile?''  
  
''I'm not even sure if he's home... He's been visiting the cemetary a lot, so I'm starting to worry about him... I'll try, though.''  
  
*30 minutes later...*  
  
*knockknock* ''Daisuke? Open up, we're all here!''  
  
''You'd better open up! You OWE ME FOR THE PIZZA!!!''  
  
''Daisuke? Is there any reason you're not opening the door?''  
  
Opening the door, Hikari grinned. ''He's avoiding Miya-san so he doesn't get his ass kicked. As for the rest of you, Miyako's with you, which leaves me to let you in.''  
  
''Hi Hikari!'' Shoving the pizza boxes at Ken and Hida, Miyako hugged Hikari. ''It's soooo nice to see you again!!!''   
  
''Hello Hikari.'' After Miyako went inside to find Daisuke, Hida moved forward, and gave Hikari a hug. ''Been too long since we were all together like this.''  
  
Moving into Daisuke house, Ken leaned over, and gave Hikari a kiss on the cheek. ''We've all missed you. Too bad we're all going off to college... We may not have a chance to meet all together too often...''  
  
''It's so great to see you all again...''  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Takeru~  
  
I know I should have told her. But... I couldn't bear the thought of telling her. Now, I've lost her forever..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Codii: So, I avoid assassination for part 1. Not too bad, considering I'm usually outta here by now.  
  
Takeru: ::Attempts to strangle.:: WHY DID I BREAK UP WITH HIKARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Daisuke: ::Wrestles Takeru to the floor.:: Leave her alone! Besides, Hikari-chan isn't with you, so that makes it awesome already!!  
  
Ken: ::Closes the study door, so he can have some peace.::  
  
Codii: ::Muffled through the door.:: READ AND REVIEWWWW! ::Being choked by Takeru.::  
  



	2. Sad Farewell

Sad Farewell  
By: Codii  
  
Codii: ::Sitting upon Stingmon's shoulder.:: Ah... Perfect place to have a disclaimer done...  
  
Stingmon: Why do I have to be the one you sit on?  
  
Codii: Because you're too tall for them to reach me! Now, would you be so kind as to do the disclaimer?  
  
Stingmon: Only because you asked so nicely... Max has nothing to do with Digimon; Digital Monsters. She has a big imagination, and creates storylines for the characters from it.  
  
Codii: So sweet of you, Stingmon.  
  
Stingmon: You may want to watch your step, Max. Takeru and Pegasusmon are waiting outside the door to jump you.  
  
Codii: ::Pats Stingmon on the shoulder.:: That's why you have to honor of carrying me around, or until someone kills Takeru...  
  
Stingmon: Daisuke's already volunteered for that job. Besides, you don't want blood on the carpet again, do you?  
  
Codii: I'll just rent a Rug Doctor. Just as long as he stays away from me.  
  
Stingmon: Whatever...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Takeru~  
  
Losing Hikari made me realize a few things. She did help me out a lot, and I was always willingto return the favor. But, I just couldn't tell her...   
  
She'd probably be quite supportive. But, underneath that caring exterior, she'd be depressed.  
  
The truth is, I'm not worthy to have her as my girlfriend...  
  
Years ago, we both promised to remain faithful, and one day, seriously consider marriage. But, all it took for me to break that promised was a drunken date, and my alchol level way too high...  
  
Hikari always considered Ayika a friend, someone to confide in. Ayika was friends with everyone, and I only asked her out to see what made her so... Upbeat all the time...  
  
She claimed it was because she had nothing to really obsess about, so she decided to lift everyone else's spirits. She and Hikari met so long ago, when the second generation of Chosen Children, excluding Iori, were in kindergarten. They became fast friends, after Miyako had pushed Ayika over in a forgotten dispute. Rarely after, they weren't seen apart. When one was somewhere, the other was sure to be close behind. In a way, that's the worst kind of betrayal...  
  
''Ayika... Why do you like me?''  
  
''Because you have strong morals, a will to accomplish your dreams, and the balls to commit yourself to someone already.''  
  
''Yeah... But, there's more than that...''  
  
''We-ell... I always liked you, and when you and Hikari became an 'item', I tried to be happy for you. It tore me apart inside, but I just kinda saw it coming. Daisuke's not really helping, constantly trying to tear you away from each other. I guess, all I wanted was for you to be happy...''  
  
''I never knew...''  
  
''I tried to keep it that way, but.. You asked, and I told.''  
  
''You're a good friend.. It must be hard, though...''  
  
''Yeah... I'm probably a bitch, but I still wish you two would break up...''  
  
''Anything's possible...''  
  
''Since it's late, wanna do dinner?''  
  
''Sure...Where to?''  
  
''Tamikira's, I guess. They have some pretty good food.''  
  
''Okay.. Your car or mine?''  
  
''Mine, since I'll drop you off and head home afterwards..''  
  
''Sounds good. Shall we?'' Extending his arm, he glanced at Ayika. Grinning, she linked her arm into his, and they headed out.  
  
''May I get drinks for you and the lady?''  
  
''Two white wines, ma'am.''  
  
Blinking, Takeru looked at Ayika, quite amazed. ''You, drinking? That's a first...''  
  
''Screw the old me. I need this tonight...''  
  
''Any reason?''  
  
''Yeah. I'm giving up my former quest...''  
  
''Don't...''  
  
''Why? You two are perfect for each other. I have no chance..'' She picked up her wineglass, and downed most of it at once. Takeru only looked on in astonishment.   
  
''You shouldn't drink like that...''  
  
''I'll drink howeva I want.''  
  
''Then you're not driving.''  
  
''Fine. Neither are you..'' She slurred, pointing at Takeru's already near-empty wineglass. True to her normal action, the wine was already taking an effect, in a big way.  
  
''I'll walk you to a motel, and walk home.''  
  
''Hah... Walking home... What an idea!''  
  
Taking a look at the already staring bar-hoppers, he tugged on Ayika's arm, urging her to get up. ''C'mon... You've had a bit much to drink...''  
  
She said nothing, and only continued her broken laughter.  
  
He was also starting to feel the effects of his wine. But, he nonetheless managed to drag Ayika out of the bar, and started walking towards the nearest motel or whatever.  
  
Upon getting to the closest one, he rented a room for Ayika. ''Here's your room key.''   
  
''Don't wanna go alone. Freaks stay here, yanno?''  
  
Sighing, he replied, ''Fine...''  
  
Getting to her apartment, Ayika was almost passed out, so Takeru pretty much had to carry her into the room, and set her on the bed. Then, the wine really began to kick in. He sat down on the bed, while Ayika watched, and found his state quite humorous.   
  
''Some-bo-dy's druuuuunk!''  
  
''You're drunk too, so shut up!''  
  
''Ah... Mr. Takaishi... Mr. Big-Man-On-Campus... Hikari doesn't deserve the likes of you. She's so damn shy.''  
  
''You shut yer mouth..''  
  
''Make me.''  
  
Then, he totally lost control. Leaning over, he forcefully kissed Ayika, pinning her onto the bed. She giggled when I pulled away... And you can probably imagine what happened that night...  
  
I'm ashamed of myself, for doing that to Hikari... I know she'd still love me, but... I'm not worthy of someone like her....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~Miyako~  
  
Well, our little get together that night was mainly for Hikari's sake. She was really depressed, since her best friend, Takeru, told her to get out of his life. Why he did that, I'll never know...  
  
He never seemed like the kind of person to do that.. He's always been so caring, and sensitive. But, I suppose he has to deal with that on his own...  
  
''Hey, listen you guys... It's getting late, and I'm going back to Kyoto tomorrow... So, I'll see you next time I'm in town?''  
  
''Sure thing, Miyako...''  
  
''Now that you mention it, it is rather late... And I have school tomorrow... So, I'll be heading home..''  
  
''Well, bye, you two...''  
  
''Bet you can't wait for college, eh, Iori? See you all some other time..''  
  
''Hey, Hikari, how are you getting home?''  
  
''I...don't really know...''  
  
''Why don't you just spend the night? Juun's room is empty, and you've always been welcome here.''  
  
''Thanks... I'll just call home, so no one worries about me.''  
  
Waving, I could only smile. ''Well, I'll see you next time I'm back home! And don't forget to call me if you're in Kyoto!''  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay, I know this was a little hard to follow... But, read and review, and the next chapter will be up sometime soon... And Phil, don't even say it..... >.o  
_  
_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Suspended in Time

Suspended in Time  
By: Codii  
Warning: If you do NOT like Daikari (Daisuke/Hikari relationship) and you are truly against reading LEMONS (sexual content) I suggest you leave now. Flames are to be ignored. Praise is highly welcomed. If you are under 18, turn back now! Your parents would most likely prohibit you from reading this, which is why it has the NC-17 rating. (Although who am I to speak? I'm underage! u.u;)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Hikari~  
  
It really was a beautiful night. The sky was clear, the weather perfect, and I was with the one person who knew what rejection felt like, at least of this degree. But, that was my fault... Nonetheless, we were good friends, just sitting out on the porch of his apartment.  
  
''Daisuke, are you scared...?''  
  
''Of what, Hikari-san?''  
  
''Leaving home, and all our friends...''  
  
''Yeah... Especially you...''  
  
''...I'll miss you a lot, too...''  
  
''But I won't forget you..''  
  
''That's sweet.. But you can always meet someone one your travels...''  
  
''No one can ever replace you...''  
  
''I...I want you to move on with your life... You shouldn't always be tied to Odaiba...''  
  
Leaning over, he gave her a light kiss. ''But I want to...''  
  
Trembling, she broke away, tears streaming down her face. ''No...''  
  
''Why?''  
  
''Because I'll fall in love with you... And you'll probably meet someone on your travels, and I won't be able to get over losing you...''  
  
''I promise...''  
  
''...?''  
  
''To never forget you...''  
  
''But..''   
  
''No words...'' Leaning over, he embraced her. She laid her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was slightly quicker than usual, but that didn't really matter...   
  
''...Why have you loved me so long, and never really drifted...?''  
  
''Because you're the most beautiful person I know, and you've been a really sweet person. Besides, we've been friends for almost forever...''  
  
''Daisuke... I'm truly sorry about what I did when we were younger.. Leading you on like that...''  
  
''It made me a stronger person, and perhaps then it was for the best. Besides, now you have a clean slate to start college.''  
  
''..I don't want to have a clean slate, or one with a stranger...''  
  
''Scary thought, isn't it?''  
  
''Haihai... I don't really even want to leave here... Too much to hold me here.''  
  
''Like what?''  
  
''Well, there's you and the others... The Dejiport.. And just too many other things..''  
  
''So? There are Dejiports everywhere... You just need your D3.''  
  
''All right. There's the rest of you.''  
  
''We're all starting to leave.''  
  
''...Are you going to shoot down my reasons for not wanting to leave here?''  
  
''Only when they're that transparent.''  
  
''How about.... I really don't want to leave you...''  
  
"I know that... Ai shiteru, Hikari..''  
  
Eyes flicked to the floor, in some attempt to hide the tears so evidently preparing to fall. This was too much to handle. By tomorrow night, they might never see each other again, and it was almost too much to bear. Sure, in her teenage years, she had loved him, but never really said anything, because he didn't seem to care by that point... Unable to stop the first crystalline tear from tracing a course down her cheek, she sat up, pulling her knees up to her chest. Now, with her back facing Daisuke, the tears fell in quick succession. Thin shoulder shaking with silent cries, she became oblivious to Daisuke's movements behind her. All too soon, she felt a hand on her shoulder. The instinctive reaction of stiffening occurred automatically. Even when a tanned hand tilted her head up, she still looked away...   
  
That is, until she felt the soft pressure of his lips on her own... And to her shock, the innate sense that she was responding...  
  
Even before she comprehended it, her arms had wrapped around Daisuke's neck, pulling him closer. They just sat together for a few minutes, lost in their exploration of the other's mouth. Slowly, their mouths separated, as Daisuke gently lifted Hikari into his arms. Laying her head against his shoulder, she vaguely noticed they were back in Daisuke's apartment. Her mind had since wandered, as they passed through the empty apartment.  
  
Coming to a stop in Daisuke's old room, he gently set Hikari down on the bed. Sitting down beside her, he gazed lovingly into her eyes. For a few moments, his eyes flickered, almost making him seem like the innocent youth he had been, back in their secondary school. Fear. Longing. ...Love. All were present, but he was hesitant. _What came over me? Why hasn't she told me not to?_  
  
_Wait... Why am I doing this... _A voice in the back of her mind began taunting her. _You love Daisuke. Admit it to yourself; there's nothing you'd like better than to be with him forever. _No... Her eyes basically reflected the same look of fear, but seemed a bit more shy to reveal what was truly running through her mind. She was so deep in thought, that she barely noticed Daisuke's hand upon her own.   
  
_She looks scared... Maybe this was all one really big mistake... _A tremor made it's way down his arm, as he awkwardly took his hand away from her own, before looking back into her eyes, really wanting to know how she felt...  
  
_No... I can't... It'll just be too painful tomorrow morning... _But, as things usually happen, she spoke before the sensible part of her could process something else to say. ''...Ai shiteru, Daisuke.... I really do...'' Almost instantly, she wanted to take back those words. It was true, but it would hurt too much, leaving tomorrow...  
  
_She does? _He saw the look of evident panic on her face. He knew she didn't want to admit it, but it had to come out sooner or later.   
  
Dark brown eyes flicked shut, as she continued speaking, ''A.....anata wo daku.... But I'm...too afraid...''  
  
''Oh, Hikarichan... You should know by now that I would never do something to intentionally hurt you...''  
  
''Gomen nasai...''  
  
''I never gave you an answer..''  
  
''...nani?''  
  
A loving smile caressed his features, as he brushed rogue strands of light brown hair from her eyes. ''I wouldn't want it to be anyone but you, Hikari...''  
  
Tears yet again formed in her eyes, but this time, it wasn't because of recent problems. Maybe.. One could even refer to them as tears of joy...  
  
Lightly running a hand over her slim waist, he urged her onto the floor. A bit nervously, he worked the buttons on her shirt, until it had been undone. Not a word escaped him, as he observed the one love of his life, in awe. Running a hand through her brown hair, he started teasing her a bit, starting with a long, lingering kiss, and winding up around her waist. A slight cry escaped her, as one of his hands roamed across her (A/N: Almost nonexistent! Sorry, just felt really obligated to point that out... x.x;) chest.   
  
Supporting her frail weight higher up on her back, her hands lightly tugged at the boxers Daisuke had let her wear. They came off quite easily, considering her tiny waist. Since the rest of her attire was still being dried, she was already unclothed. Pretty much all that she had on at the moment was a slim gold locket, as well as a rose-hued headband.   
  
Still, Daisuke found himself unable to speak. _She's perfect... _But, as soon as his mind comprehended the thought, he became terrified. _I love her so much... But, I can't hurt her... _Lost for a moment in the throes of mental debate, he spaced out for a brief moment, still gazing at Hikari. After a moment's hesitation, he slid off his faded pair of sweats. (Since I'm no expert on the subject...) His manhood sprang to attention. Unconsciously, one of his hands strayed down between her legs, slowly probing the outer part of her sex.   
  
Not expecting the touch, a low moan escaped her. Reaching a trembling hand up, she slowly stroked his erection to complete size, before looking back into his eyes. Closing her eyes, she gave a brief nod, signifying her complete trust and love.  
  
With a care born of instinct, he thrust in. Not hard enough to intentionally cause her pain, but hard enough to shred through her hymen.   
  
A brief wince flicked across clear features. A cry of pain almost escaped her, but she held in back, not wanting him to feel bad.   
  
Had he died and gone to heaven? Maybe he had. Although he had seen the grimace of pain on his lover's face, she had not cried out, which he took as a good sign. The way her abdominal muscles clenched gave new meaning to ecstasy, as he just paused, to let her get used to him. As much as he would have loved to take it all quickly, he had the sense not to hurt Hikari, his love.   
  
Pain had already disappeared. If she hadn't known Daisuke as well as she did, she would have thought he had done been this intimate with someone else. But, this was the first, for both of them.   
  
After a moment, he began to slowly make love to her, carefully thrusting in and out. After a few sensual minutes, his pace quickened, as some internal message had set off. Soon enough, he released his built-up heat.   
  
She held him close, never wanting to let go....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So there you have it. The lemon chapter. Comments? Complaints? Go ahead and flame, if you wish. I could care less. I'm back on track, and I can actually finish this fic. o.o; IT TOOK ME MONTHS TO FIND THIS FILE AGAIN! And I'll be damned if I don't finish this.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Setting of a New Stage

Setting of a New Stage  
-Codii  
  
You already know what goes here. Right; a disclaimer. Sadly, I do not own the anime series that this little saga comes from. I just like to pretend I do. I like putting the characters into odd situations, and this is no acception. To set the scene, Hikari is 18, and a freshman in college. Daisuke, also 18, is off in Tokyo, participating in an international soccer league. Oh. One last note; the characters, Kasai Aya, Kasai Yoshiko, and Tamenimyou Jiri, are from me. Do not use one or the other without my permission.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Yoshiko~  
  
Struggling to pull the bulky suitcase up the dormitory stairs, Kasai Yoshiko paused, to catch her breath. The light breeze was crisp and fresh, fitting for an old home. As a sophmore at the acclaimed Kyoto University, it was more like home than anything else. It was also a pain in the ass to move back in. "Maybe I should've waited..It woulda been nice to have Jiri helping me out again.." She paused, thinking of her former roommate. Tamenimyou Jiri had been protective of her last year, and they formed a close bond that college often brought about in roomies. Too bad that Jiri had made the international soccer team, and was so far away, in Tokyo.  
  
She was brought out of her reverie by the suspicion that someone was watching her. Turning about sharply, she almost fell onto a petite woman. Automatically, her hand reached out, and held the girl's arm, so she wouldn't go falling down the stairs.   
  
"Gomen nasai.. It was my fault."  
  
"No, really.. It's okay.. I'm Tamenimyou Jiri."  
  
"..So you're Jiri! I've been so nervous about meeting you.. I'm Yagamii Hikari."  
  
"Ah, my little freshman girl. When did you get on campus?"   
  
"I've been here for almost a week. I'm already moved in. Let me give you a hand with that.."  
  
A smile. "Thanks a lot. It's heavy, though."  
  
Standing behind her trunk, Hikari began pushing it up the stairs. "It's easier to push it up."  
  
A sheepish grin. "I forgot about that! You probably saved me from throwing out my back."  
  
The other didn't respond; she was too busy shoving the latter's suitcase down the hall, to their room.  
~~~~~~  
~Aya~  
  
"Heads up!" She heard the warning, but failed to hit the ground fast enough. The black and white soccer ball rebounded off the back of her head, and she fell against the grass.  
  
She blinked, noticing that there seemed to be a lot of feet around her. Then, feeling the back of her head, she remembered why. A humble looking brunette man stepped forward, offering her his hand.   
  
"Really sorry 'bout that. I guess I need to work on that."  
  
"Yeeeeeah."  
  
"You might want to put some ice on that, before it starts swelling.. Motomiya Daisuke, by the way."  
  
"Kasai Aya. Can you just help me over to the bench, so I don't wind up taking another spill?  
  
"Glad to." The brunette slid an arm around her waist, and slowly helped her over to the bench. Then, fishing through the cooler, he pulled out an ice pack. Snapping the chemical bag inside, he handed it to her.  
  
"So Motomiya.. Where are you from?"  
  
"Odaiba."  
  
"Is that the place where they had all those monster attacks?"  
  
"Yep. They weren't really monsters."  
  
"My friend Jiri called them something like... Dejimon? Wait, I don't think that's what she said.."  
  
"Actually, you're right. But they were more than just that.. They were loyal.."  
  
"Why? Did you have one, or know someone who did?"  
  
"To be perfectly honest, yes. I had one of my own.. His name is V-mon, but I'm not really sure if he's still around.. But I grew close to a lot of people, by getting V-mon. I finally got to think of my idol, Yagamii Taichi, as 'just Hikari's brother'. I made peace with a rival; or peace might not be the right word.. I've watched two others fall in love, and I was there, at their wedding..."  
  
"Sounds like you miss them all a lot.. But it's interesting to hear about it."  
  
He let out a soft laugh. "Yeah.. They're the most interesting people in the world. I've met a lot of people around the world, but I wouldn't change my friends for anything."  
  
"Alright. You're starting to sound depressed. Did you have a girlfriend or anything back in Odaiba?"  
  
"I'm not really sure what to call her.. Hikari has been one of my best friends since we were in elementary school. She was there for me when my father died in the hospital. She's just always been there.. But when she broke up with Takeru, it was just surreal.."  
  
"...That can't be the end."  
  
"Yes, it is. That's all I care to tell."  
  
"Trust me, Motomiya. The sooner you face it, the sooner you'll be able to move on with your life."  
  
"Maybe I just don't want to face it yet."  
  
"Just don't forget to live your own life. The past is a nice place, but you miss a whole lot in the real world."  
  
"What are you, a psychiatrist or something?"  
  
"Iie. I just have three older sisters."  
  
"Three? And I thought one was bad.. What are their names?"  
  
"Well, there's the oldest, Mai, who's twenty-six. Kitai, who's twenty-three. And Yoshiko, who's 3 minutes older than me. Tell me about your sister.."  
  
"Well, her name is Jun. She's twenty-two. She was obsessed with Ishida Yamato, until he married Sora. Now, she just runs after my friend Jyou's brother, Shuu."  
  
"I think every girl fell in love with Ishida Yamato at one point."  
  
"Not like Jun. She actually saw him a lot."  
  
"How'd she get to be so lucky?"  
  
"Easy. I was friends with his younger brother."  
  
"That's just not fair."  
  
"Life isn't fair." _If it were, Hikari and I would be together forever...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Yes, I realize that this chapter is very short. It's way too early in the morning for my mind to be functioning sanely. If anything, this was just to name the new key players. Yes; Yoshiko and Aya are sisters. Jiri is just a name as of now, but she'll probably have a key role in the end. As for the other Kasai sisters, they might have something to do with the story; then again, probably not.  
  
As for Jun chasing after Kido Shuu... I have a strange mind, and I know a few people who have the same train of thought. When you think about it, there are few enough similarities to bring them together, and enough differences to create an interesting relationship.  
  
'Just Hikari's brother'? A lot of people might contest that, but I have my reasons. Taichi has always been a role model to Daisuke, and it seems natural that he'd be seen differently. As his friendship with Hikari grew closer, it seemed as though Daisuke saw Taichi as what he was; a protective big brother, with a killer penalty kick.  
  
But what of the Dejimon? It's been about 7 1/2 years since the second set of Chosen had their adventures. It's natural to think that, with the Dejitarusei shifting constantly, their partner Dejimon might be gone.   
  
Does this chapter have any connection to the following chapters? I DON'T KNOW! If it doesn't fit, I'll take it out, and rewrite. It does have the importance of introducing the new people, which will prove to be an asset._  
  
_


End file.
